Megatron (Beast Wars)
Megatron is the commander of the Darksyders, a gang of Predacons (the descendants of the Decepticons), and the main antagonist of two of the Transformers TV series, Beast Wars, and Beast Machines. He is the arch-enemy of Optimus Primal. His beast form is a Tyrannosaurus Rex, then a Transmetal Tyrannosaurus Rex, and later a Transmetal II dragon. He named himself after a dark and terrifying myth, the original Megatron he was named after was a figure quoted in the Covenent of Primus as an apocalyptic figure that threatens to shatter the fabric of time and defeats great heroes. He was voiced by David Kaye, who would later voice Megatron in the Unicron Trilogy, Apocalypse in X-Men: Evolution, and The Stretch Monster in the 2nd season of Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters. History Beast Wars Season 1 Megatron traveled through time to get to prehistoric Earth to find enough Energon to make the Predacons more powerful. With him were Predacons Waspinator, Terrorsaur, Scorponok, Dinobot, and Tarantulas. Dinobot turned on Megatron after their arrival and became a Maximal after the Predacons' first battle with the Maximals. Megatron was nearly killed in the second episode when, in robot form and on a mountain full of raw energon, he shot a missile at Optimus Primal that was deflected by Dinobot. However, he survived. Megatron was often challenged for the position of leader by Terrorsaur, at one point being blown to scrap (only to be repaired by Scorponok, who was loyal to Megatron), and at another being locked in a cage next to Rattrap, but escaped it easily. Before the latter, however, Megatron got a new Predacon on his side; by intercepting a Maximal stasis pod he reprogrammed the protoform as a predacon, and it became Blackarachnia. Later, he had another protoform reprogrammed into a Predacon named Inferno. Season 2 At the beginning of Season 2, Megatron was turned into a Transmetal by the quantum surge, and gained the ability to fly, like Optimus could. He also got two new Predacons to replace Terrorsaur and Scorponok (who both fell into a lava pit during the quantum surge, though no one seemed to notice except Blackarachnia) The two Fuzors, Quickstrike and Silverbolt. However, Silverbolt had no characteristics of a Predacon, and soon left Megatron and joined the Maximals. Megatron soon got Protoform X, naming him Rampage, on his side by torturing him using a piece of his spark. Season 3 At the end of Season 2, Ravage came to capture Megatron with help from Tarantulas, however, they soon found out that Megatron was following orders from the original Megatron all along. Megatron found Optimus Prime inside the ark and attempted to destroy him to put an end to the Maximals. However, Optimus Primal took Optimus Prime's spark, turning him into a Transmetal II, and Blackarachnia switched sides. Soon the Maximals' base was destroyed, and an attempt by the Maximals to retrieve their defense system, Sentinel, failed as the Predacons got Sentinel instead. Megatron made a clone of Dinobot (who was killed in Season 2), called Dinobot II, and a Transmetal 2. Tarantulas and Quickstrike betrayed Megatron, throwing him into a lava pit after he absorbed the original Megatron's spark, but achieved Transmetal II and therefore survived the lava. From here, Megatron's beast form was a dragon, and he threw Tarantulas away, nearly knocking him into the lava as well. He put Quickstrike on trial, but the trial was interrupted. Tigerhawk, possessed by the Vok, destroyed the Predacons' base. Shortly afterward, Tarantulas extracted the Vok from Tigerhawk but accidentally destroyed himself and the Vok. Megatron soon found the ship, the Nemesis, and used it to destroy Tigerhawk and attack the protohumans (inadvertently killing Quickstrike and Inferno in the process). Dinobot II betrayed Megatron after Rampage was killed by Depth Charge, and informed the Maximals of a shuttle they could use to get back to Cybertron. He was killed in the explosion of the cockpit, and Megatron was captured by the Maximals and chained to the hull of the ship as they went back to Cybertron. The only other Predacon to survive (and to not become a Maximal) was Waspinator, who was being worshipped by the proto-humans in the final scene. ''Beast Machines'' When Optimus Primal and the others were returning to Cybertron, something went horribly wrong. Megatron broke free of the hull of the ship while the Maximals are returning to Cybertron and Optimus, Cheetor, Rattrap, and Blackarachnia have lost their Transmetal properties and found themselves in their original organic beast modes and can't transform back into their robot modes after entering Cybertron. What's worst is that Rhinox, and Silverbolt have disappeared, and an army of evil transformers known as vehicon are searching for them, but worst of all they were infected with a virus that will kill them if they remain in their animal form. After they manage to become a hybrid of machine and animal called techno-organic with the help of a legendary super computer called the Oracle, they eventually found out that it was Megatron that was the one responsible for all this. They also found out that they lost the Beast Wars and Megatron took over Cybertron. They also found out that he kidnapped Rhinox and Silverbolt and corrupted them to become Jetstorm, and Tankor. He also modified Waspinator and made him into Thrust. Optimus also found several survivors of the transformation virus and learned that cybertron was once a planet that contains plants. So Optimus Primal had decided to help the Oracle to restore Cybertron by making it into a techno-organic paradise, a blend of organic and technological materials. The great conquer of Cybertron Megatron despised the organics and seeked out to make it into a vision of technological purity, he wanted Cybertron to be fully technological by corrupting the very core of Cybertron. Megatron's plans would soon reach levels of even more insanity, he had fitted his vehicon army with duplicates of "The key to Vector Sigma" and planned to use it to wipe the organics out, Tankor revealed to Megatron that he became Rhinox again and would attempt to kill Megatron only for his plans to fail, when Optimus Primal unleashed his doomsday weapon, the colliding forces turned Megatron's body into dust and actually separated his body into the technogical component and the organic component, he discovered his spark was in the wrong body! Some time after constantly being defeated by the Maximals, Tankor being destroyed and Jetstorm being reformatted into Silverbolt with the help of Blackarachnia, he grew tired of Thrust constantly failing him, he then enlisted the aid of two more Vehicon generals to replace his fallen ones, he constructed new bodies and Vehicon drones and would welcome two new generals to his cause; Strika and Obsidian, they would have no shell programming like the other ones as they were led to believe Megatron was Cybertron and that they would serve him like they did for the planet, over time the playing field changed, but once again the Maximals would be aided by the super computer the Oracle, Megatron's plans would alter again and become more twisted and evil to match how he has become. Megatron would soon begin plans to build a new body and once he was in his new body he could achieve his long time goals and could finally be free to rule his planet. Megatron and Optimus Primal fought hard, the Predacon had transplanted his spark into a new body that matched the Optimal Optimus body that Primal onced possessed, now "Optimal" Megatron, he and Optimus Primal would fight to ensure their own separate goals came true, however Megatron would reach his throne and would absorb numerous sparks and now with a pure vengeance, Optimus Primal would take control of the organic and would summon vines to grab onto Megatron. Megatron would grab onto Optimus Primal and the latter would fire a beam of energy and would destroy the fingers grabbing onto him, now with a clean spark Optimus Primal dove into the core and in a flash of light, Megatron was absorbed into the oracle along with Optimus Primal, he yelled his classical "Noooo!!" and now with Megatron's death, the deaths of Rhinox, Dinobot, Dinobot II, Noble, and Tigerhawk (Tigatron and Airazor) have been avenged and Cybertron has been reformatted into a techno-organic planet with Cheetor becoming the new Maximal leader. ''Beast Wars II'' Thousands of years into the future on the planet Gaea, a post-apocalyptic future version of Earth, the Decepticon Emperor of Destruction Galvatron obtained a device called a teleport gate which could summon any Transformer from any period in time to their future. Galvatron initially planned to summon Megatron from pre-historic Earth to the post-apocalyptic Gaea to turn the tide of the war against Lio Convoy's team of Maximals. However his brother Gigastorm screwed up the calculations and instead summoned the Decepticon monster Majin Zarak, but Galvatron was pleased and declared Majin Zarak a weapon far superior to Megatron. Magnaboss, however, was inspired by Galvatron's idea to summon Megatron and used the teleport gate to summon his enemy Optimus Primal from pre-historic Earth to their time to battle Majin Zarak. Personality This Megatron is much more manipulative, strategic and relentless than his G1 predecessor. Megatron was generally calm, collected and almost affable. He spoke in a polite, civilized tone of voice and was possessed of a bitingly sardonic wit. He was fond of drama and showmanship and his obsession with grandiose gestures sometimes hampered his mission. However almost all of his charm and courtesy was an act and there was no-one, man woman or child he would not destroy in order to keep his plans in motion. Nevertheless, Megatron did not consider himself evil, seeing himself as a freedom fighter whose goals were for the good of his kind. But in truth, Megatron cared for nothing but power and for no-one but himself, willing even to sacrifice his own troops to achieve victory. All are considered pawns in the eyes of Megatron; it is just that some pawns have more values than others. In Beast Machines, Megatron had become even darker, seeming subdued, bitter and obsessed with vengeance as well as making jokes less frequently. In place of that, a psychotic loathing against all things organic and free-will boiled into being cold and calculating, making him determined to wipe any trace of it on Cybertron and restore it to a fully mechanical state. Nevertheless, his arrogance and megalomania were as prevalent as ever and he reverted to his former dramatic showman-style after absorbing the powers of Cybertron and becoming a living god. Powers and Abilities Megatron is one of the most powerful cybertronians during the Beast Wars era, although his specific powers varied from Body-to-Body. He has shown, however, to be a cunning strategist and manipulator in all his incarnations, is the only one capable to lead the dysfunctional group of sociopathic Predacons, and he has successfully used Tarantulas' and Tankor's treacherous nature to his advantage. He is also one of the very few who can match Optimus Primal in a hand-to-hand combat. In his first Body, Megatron is capable of turning himself into a purple Tyrannosaurus Rex, but while physically strong, this form is impractical for disguise, and rather used to protect himself against the high levels of unstable energon on prehistorical Earth. His robot mode keeps his Animal mode head in place of his right hand, allowing Megatron to crush his opponents or to shoot powerful energy blasts from it. After destroying a moon-sized death ray of the alien race knows as the vok, Megatron was exposed to an unusual form of quantum surge energy that mutated his body into a metal-alloy know as Transmetal. Megatron's new Transmetal body is capable of flight and is very strong, enough to ram through several pillars of rock unscratched, and he has a prehensile tail that allows him to grab and manipulate objects with it. Also, thanks to his Transmetal body being a combination of his original cybertronian body and the Vok alien alloy, not only is Megatron undetectable to the Vok's technology, he is also capable of using it to an extent with the right tools. After absorbing the original Megatron's spark, Megatron was thrown into a pit of lava and had gained a larger, red-dragon form that is capable of breath fire and ice, and is also absurdly strong, being able to best Optimus Primal's Transmetal-II body in battle twice, tanking magma and the combined assault weapons of the Maximals, and even survive a spare Autobot shuttle rammed into him at full velocity. After returning back to Cybertron after tumbling in transwarp space, Megatron set out his plans in motion, after creating a powerful and devastating virus that he could unleash upon the populous, this virus has shown how powerful his mind is and how his intellect alone caused the downfall of the population, he also used his vast intellect to create vehicon drones and a control harness that could control the vehicons, the vehicon drones would wipe out the survivors of the drones and then Megatron could rule in peace. Victims *Optimus Prime (Revived) *Tigerhawk (Tigatron and Airazor) *Inferno *Quickstrike *Rhinox/Tankor *Noble/Savage Indirectly *Optimus Primal *Terrorsaur *Scorponok *Dinobot *Dinobot II *Rubber Ducky (Bless his spark.) Gallery Images Megatron_BW_2.jpg Transmetal Megatron.jpg posed_rex_poster_small.jpg|Base T-Rex Form Megatron Beast Wars -1.png Megatron Beast Wars -2.png Megatron_(BM_Head).jpg 277561-bmendgame2_optimal_megatron.jpg|Megatron in Optimus Primal's old Optimal Optimus body. tm_megatron_beast_2.jpg|Transmetalized T-Rex Mode Bm-megatron_beast_mode.jpg|Megatron in full dragon form 182416_Meg_Jet_Front.JPG|Optimal Megatron in aerial form 182411_Meg_Vehicle.JPG|Optimal Megatron in vehicle mode File:The_Fall_NNNNNOOOOOOO.JPG|Optimal Megatron meets his end as Optimus Primal makes the ultimate sacrifice, destroying both of them. transmetal.jpg|Transmetal one Megatron. Beast-Wars-Megatron-Earth-Wars.jpg|Megatron in Transformers: Earth Wars. Megatron_BeastMachines.jpg|Megatron in his control harness in Beast Machines Videos Beast Wars Megatron 'Yes' Compilation. Trivia *This version of Megatron is known to have a habit of saying "yes" a lot. Ironically, his last word before his death in the last episode of Beast Machines was "no". *He is one of very few villains to get a death scene similar to Emperor Palpatine. Others including Thantos DuBaer from Twitches and Rez from Gex, as well as a giant from The Neverending Story II. *Megatron is dead three times : the first time killed by Terrorsaur, the second killed by Tarantulas and Quickstrike and the three and final time by Optimus Primal. *Megatron has the highest body count in the Beast Wars franchise. *Megatron is one of two Predacons to survive at the Beast Wars, the second is Waspinator and dies in Beast Machines along with Optimus Primal, which makes Waspinator, Cheetor and Rattrap the only three original characters to survive the entire Beast Era. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Power Hungry Category:Transformers Villains Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:Successful Category:Pure Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:God Wannabe Category:The Heavy Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Paranoid Category:Mongers Category:Obsessed Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Legacy Category:Torturer Category:Genderless Category:Aliens Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Dragons Category:Sophisticated Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Giant Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Monsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Archenemy Category:Fighters Category:Incriminators Category:Opportunists Category:Nemesis Category:Dark Knights Category:Collector of Souls Category:Disciplinarians Category:Cataclysm Category:Polluters